The Z Reeper
by Death's best friend
Summary: This is my first Fan fiction. A new fighter appears but something is odd about him. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I don't own ny of the Dragon Ball Z Characters. I own only one character from this story.

This is set about a year after the defeat of Kid Buu.

Chapter one: The Dragon and the Reeper.

It was a sunny day over West city and the rest of the world. The Capsule Corp. building sat in the city peacefully. In side was a special room. A room designed for a special type of person. This room was designed for fighters, or more to the point, Z fighters. This was a room that could increase the earth's gravity by several times, making even a feather almost impossible to lift. In this room trained two warriors that are very special. With great speed they sparred. These two are a father and son team. The father had flame shaped that was jet black. The son however had spiked hair that was gold. The son was almost out of sweat but the father just started to sweat.These were Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta, the older one, knocked Trunks to the floor.

"Dad can we stop? I can't take any more at the moment." pleaed Trunks.

"Fine. Lets go get lunch then." replied Vegeta and they walked to the living area were they eat with Bulma who was Vegeta's wife and Trunks' mother. The shone in on to the place where the trio feasted happy.

Far away from them, Goku is training with his son Goten. They were training at Goku's Grandpa Gohan's house. This area was far away from any distractions and had a relaxing aura about it. At this moment, Goku and Goten were practicing their beam techniques.

"KA MA HA MA HA!" was shouted by both of them, as blue light fired from both of them at the other one. The beams hit at the middle. A struggle happened between the two beams. Goten's Kamahamaha weaken and was beaten by Goku's. It just missed Goten as he jumped out of it's way.

"Nice work Goten, your technique is getting better." encouraged Goku, "You just need to increase the power in your beam."

"Okay dad." said a cheery Goten, "Can we get some food dad?"

"Thought you'd never ask." replied Goku. And they headed out back to there house. Here they ate with Chichi, Gohan and Videl. Last year they defeated Kid Buu. Now they welcomed peace and the fact that they don't really have to about any really powerful oppanents. Just really the world tourament where they would fight against each other.It was Midday, but there was a something that was odd. It was dark as night.

"The dragon balls. Shenron has been summoned." Said Vegeta and Goku at the same time. Far away was a Huge lighting bolt, and it blasted the floor. Then their was day again, but their was something else a miss.

"Can you tell me who that was and what that strange energy is Denda?" Asked Piccolo. Denda and Piccolo are both Namekians. They have green skin, pointed ears and antennea.

"His name was... erm. I can't sense it and that energy is... something oddly familar about." replied Denda. Piccolo looked and saw the puzzled look on the Guardian of the Earth's face. Denda was able to see anything on the earth, and to able to know who each person is. For him not to be able to identive someone is a distrubing thing.

"We need to get every one together NOW." with that he flew off to Goku's house. Denda looked towards the place that the dragon had been summoned.

"Mr. Popo, could you to go to Capsule Corp and get Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks. Then could you go and get Tein and Yameca, Please. Piccolo is getting the others." asked Denda, he watched mr. Popo leave and then turned back towards the strange person. What is this person , and what did he wish for.

Through the forests walk a sixteen year old, golden hair and glowed. He had summoned the dragon. he never really looked for the dragon balls, they more seemed to appear where he was. First it was the four star dragon ball that was given to him on a vist to Orange Star High school. It was a gift from a boy called Gohan when he had caught his Girlfriend Videl when she almost fel down the stairs. They seemed nice enough and told him about the dragon. He was a man of science but he some how knew the story of the dragon was true. over the next week the dragon balls appeared where ever he was. he had somehow came across all seven. He kew that he couldn't summon this mythical creature at his house, so he took them to a spot where only he went. He had no idea how to summon this dragon, but he seemed to do it any way.

"I call upon you, Shenron, to grant my wish!" he shouted, feeling like a right wierdo, and wandering how he had come up with the name Shenron. In a moments flash, and large, long, green dragon appear in the air.

"You, who have collected the seven dragon balls, what is your wish?" proclaimed Shenron. Now the boy was stumped. he hadn't thought that far ahead. What would he wish for, but then it came rushing back. far away memories and torn emotions and the reason he was alone.

"Shenron, mightest of beast and creatures, I ask that you grant me the power to protect!" he bellowed to the heavens.

"Very well," replied Shenron, "I understand and know why. I grant you this wish." spoke Shenron. From the sky came a bright light and the largest bolt of light the boy had ever seen, and the last he thought as the blast struke him. He had what he had asked for, the power to protect others. But he would need help training so he went to the one place he knew he could be trained in this power, Denda's lookout. He headed out to the tower. This creature's name was Shi, he was Death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Lookout and The Memory.

Piccolo the namekian arrived at Goku's house to meet the Son family and Videl. Piccolo was the decendent of the Evil King Piccolo who was defeated by Goku. The new Piccolo strived, like King Piccolo, to rule the world. He how ever became more friendly towards the other fighters that live on the earth when he trained Gohan at the age of 7 to fight Vegeta and Nappa when they came to the earth. Gohan was his first friend and grew to be his best friend. Gohan had changed over the last eleven years. Gohan was much stronger then him now and he was glad.

"Did you feel it?" asked Piccolo.

"Yes, but what was it?" Asked Goku, he had a very serious look on his face.

"It feels odd, like we have encounted the engergy before." said Gohan.

"What could create such a terrible feeling aobut it?" whispered Videl as she shuddered.

"Hold on. Gohan, didn't you and Videl have a dragon ball?" wondered Chichi. All of them turned to face Gohan and Videl who were looking rather lost now.

"I gave that as a gift to someone how helped us. Remember Videl. He stopped you from falling down the stairs at our school." recalled Gohan looking to his Gilrfriend.

"Oh yeah. His name was...erm. I can't remember it. How odd." replied Videl.

"At the moment, that doesn't matter. We need to get to Denda's lookout." Piccolo cut in.

"Right." Said Goku. He held out his hands and every grabbed hold. Goku cosed his eyes and focused. In a second and they all vanished.

"Hello Mr. Popo." greeted Bulma as a blackman came fyling in on a flying carpet. "What brings you here?" Mr.Popo landed.

"I came to get you and your family to Denda's lookout. Every one will be there." replied Mr.Popo

"So the others noticed it to." Said Vegeta as he entered the room with Trunks cuttting off Bulma from saying any thing. "Let's go." and with that he walked off to the door.

"Hey, wait." called Bulma as she had to pick up a plane. She went out side and saw her husband and son waiting. Vegeta was the prince of all Saiyans, and had reached Super Saiyan 2. He didn't fear anything, all he really wanted was his family and a challenge from time to time. He rivaled Kakarot, wanting to the strongest of all Saiyans. He knows now that he isn't stronger then Kakarot but still likes to sparr against him every now and then. Vegeta fears nothing, until now. The strange ki sent chills up his spine.

"You alright Vegeta?" snapped Him back to reality as his wife and child stood ready to leave for the lookout.

"Right then, lets go." he replied as he tried to forget what he had just thought. The family of three took off and Mr. Popo tried to think of anyone he had missed. He had told every one that he could think of and he decided to return to the lookout. What he was worried about at the momnet was that he couldn't sense the boy's energy any more. Where could he of gone? Mr.Popo departed on his carpet, leaving Dr. Brief alone at his house.

Shi walked alone through the forest, heading for the main road through the mountians. He was heading for West city and the Capsule Corp. building. As he walked alone, he noticed that the animals of the forest just watched him walk past. He learned to spress his energy enough to get rid of the goldren hair.He look normal, but didn't feel to normal. He found the road at last and followed it. Shi knew where he was going but not how to get there. While walking, he remembered a trip he had once. He and his school had gone to the Capsule Corp. building. He had toured the facility, and was amased with what they could fit in a capsule. He was aloud to make a request for a capsule as he had helped the owners daughter from getting killled or really hurt. He had stopped a machine from crashing her, but got a deep slash on his palm and the back of his hand. He had asked for a capsule that couold carry all his weapons that he trained in. By the end of the day they had made it. He became friends with Dr. Briefs and his daughter, Bulma. Shi thought that he might be able to get a plane from there and be able to fly to the lookout. He knew they did vechiles there. He would ask a favour of Bulma. He hoped she would be able to help.

Dr. Briefs sat at his desk. His daughter and her family have left. He was never really interessted in his daughters life, unlike his wife, so just hoped she was alright. He thought back to the moment he almost lost is daughter 8 years ago. a school had come on a tour of the facility. It was a basic routine of going around a seeing a few of the machines. They had checked the machines that the kids would see. Bulma was to work on of the machines and explain it. There were three groups that were going around. The accident happened on the third group. The machine seemed break down. Bulma had gone to inspect it. The machine had activated itself and seemed alive, it was going to crash his daughter. But before she was about to be killed, a kid was able to slow the machine down and almost turn it off. He got Bulma out but the machine came down and sliced his hand. He was treated in hospital at the building. The cuts went diaganolly across his plam and the back of his hand. They bandaged it and he stayed for the night. He became friends with every one pretty quickly. They did him a favour, making a Capsule to hold his weapons he trained in. Dr. Briefs snapped out of the memory when he heard a beep.

"What is it?" said Dr. Briefs in a calm voice. Strange, he thought, what was the boy's name...

"A Mr. Shi to see you, sir." Answered a voice. That was his name.

"Send him." replied Dr. Brief. Nice to see an old friend.

"What on earh is this person?" asked Yameca in a straight-to-the-point and blunt tone of voice.

"Were not sure, that is the problem." answered Piccolo in slightly annoyed voice.

"So, what are we going to do? I mean, are we going to confront this person or not?" asked Tien. He couldn't sense the person all that well, but he still got a bad feeling. Something was wrong.

"How is this person? Denda, surely you know." pleaed Yameca. He was only starting to get worried. He knew of the dragon and it's power. Denda created this knew one that grants two wishes...

"Well I..." Denda Started.

"Hold on a sec!" yelled Yameca, cutting off Denda's sentance, "I thought this dragon that Denda created granted two wishes?" Every one looked at him. For once, Yameca had a point.

"Your right Yameca." said Goku, " Why did't Shenron grant this kid a second wish?"

Denda thought for a second. He as able to almost communicate with the dragon. "Shenron didn't grant a second wish because..." he started, and every one turned to listern to the Guardian, "...because Shenron couldn't grant a second wish for this person."

"That makes no sense, Denda!" proclaimed Vegeta, "Shenron is meant to be all powerful and grant any two wishes."

Yeah, I know, thought Denda. What is going on, why... In mid-thought Denda heard a plane land on the lookout. Piccolo heard it to. Namekians have great hearing. A plane with someone getting out.

"Is every one here?" asked Denda. Every one looked around counting the people. There was Goku, Chichi, Bulma, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillian, Eighteen, Yameca, Tien, Piccolo Master Roushi, Buu, Denda, Mr. Popo and even Hercule was here. So WHO just landed, thought Denda.

"Is your father coming, Bulma?" asked Piccolo.

"No, Why?" replied Bulma. Piccolo started to get up.

"Someone just landed in a Capsule corp plane and..." said piccolo but when standing a strange and horrible feeling covered him. Almost ever one felt it. The creature was here. The all got up and headed for the main plat form. As the got to the door on to the platform, Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta with Gohan and Videl behind froze at the door. There by a spare plane stood a boy, he had a long white sleeve shirt under a black short sleeve shirt over it. He wore Cream coloured trousers, with dark cream trainers. He had flat Goldren hair and glowed.

What they fear, what they woried about was standing in front of them.

Shi was on the platform, Death had come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Glove and The Name.

Shi stood there looking at the men at the door to the strange building. The people at the front stopped and blocked the people behind them. At the front were was a person with green skin, which is odd, next to him on his left was a man with flame like hair that was black. The last one on the other side of the door was a man with black, spiky hair. All had a look of horror on their face. Behind them was what looked like a couple. Shi knew that there were more people behind them as he could sense them. Large power levels, larger then any normal person. All of them gave the same impression of shock and horror. Apart form one. The person at the very back of the group didn't seem to give off much ki. He gave off the impression that he could beat up any one. But he properly couldn't back it up. Shi raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what this person's intention was. The person started to try to get to the front. The people slowly filed out of the building forming a semi-circle around him by the door. A muscularly man walked to the semi-circle, he had a moustache and a black afro. He stood in a heroic position, which didn't really work at all. Shi raised his other eyebrow to meet his other one, a technique he learned to mock his opponent. He knew he would beat this man hands down. Yet this man was trying to make him back down. Yet the stronger ones stood back, away from him. Very strange indeed.

"Make way!" yelled Hercule as he forced his way to the front of the group. He stood about a foot in front of the people behind him. He didn't notice them form the semi-circle behind him. He was very happy. At the other end of the plat form stood a kid of about sixteen years old. He didn't look strong, and had a terrible fashion sense. Yes, thought Hercule, a perfect chance to show off my stuff. "Hey, kid. What do you want?" asked Hercule in his toughest voice, the one he knew some of the best fighters would cower at. The boy didn't move, he just had his eyebrows raised. He got the feeling that this kid was mocking him. "I said, what do you want kid?" bellowed Hercule at the kid. "Answer me, you brat." Retorted Hercule, starting to think that the kid was deaf. He couldn't get this kid to react.

I got to help Hercule, thought Goku. He started to move forward. Vegeta put his arm out to stop him from moving.

"No Kakarot. We want to see what this boy can do. Hercule can see how much stronger then a normal person." Reasoned Vegeta. Goku stayed knowing that he was right. He wanted to help but knew that there was a better reason to stay there. He felt the same way as when Gohan first fought at the Cell games. He was about to have he power unleashed but Gohan was also being killed. The situation changed for the better in the end. But he couldn't shake this feeling.

"Okay kid. I want you leave this lookout." Proclaimed Hercule. Hoping the kid would, the only reaction was the kid frowning. "Alright kid, you got this coming to you. Prepare to fight the Champion of the World, Hercule Satan!" shouted Hercule as he got into his fighting pose. Hercule can actually fight, as far as normal people. He could easily defeat this kid. "LET'S GO!" And the fight started…. and stopped about three seconds later. Hercule went in strong with a powerful punch. Would of ended the fight there and then, but Shi was still standing. Hercule had his fist touching the kid's face, but the kid didn't even move. A second later, and before Hercule could react, Shi grabbed his arm and forced it off him extremely easily. Bulma watched the kid in horror at his strength and watched the kid's gloved hand…. Hold on a second, thought Bulma, that glove has the Capsule Corp. Label on it. Then it all came back to her. The memory of the accident and the hero that saved her. The result and the gift that they gave him. The glove they made to cover his scar. His name came rushing back to her. The kid was going to snap Hercule's arm off. The name came straight out of her mouth and she couldn't stop it.

"STOP IT SHI!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. A scream that could of stopped the moon. Every one turned to face her. Even the kid, who still frowned. The Z fighters and friends look puzzled and some even scared of her. The kid however, released his vice grip on Hercule's arm. He stared in disbelieve at the blue haired woman that was in a little bit of space of her own. He recognized her, he knew her. How could he forget? That is how he got his glove.

"Bulma?" replied Shi, seeing if it really was his friend that he had saved.

"Shi!" shouted Bulma, running, arms flung wide, toward Shi.

"Bulma!" replied Shi with the same act and cheeriness as his friend. They meet in the middle of the semi-circle of the Z fighters. None of them could belief it, and Vegeta was in shock. How could Bulma, long life friend or wife and mother, be friends with the most spine chilling creature then any of them have ever faced before. The energy he gave off was cold and almost able to freeze the ground, yet Bulma was hugging him as if he was same age and they were best friends.

Shi was finally at the lookout, Death had a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Reunion and The Fight.

"I can't believe it." Said Bulma, slightly out of breathe from the hug she had just been given by Shi. It had been ages since she had a chance to talk or even see Shi. With every thing that has happened since the accident, meeting Vegeta, having Trunks, Cell and the androids, and that Buu creature. She had almost completely forgotten about the whole thing. But now, every thing seemed strange, like nothing ever happened. Her friend Shi was there with her, and he looks almost the same as when the accident happened. For a few seconds the world stopped. The she was suddenly ripped away from Shi. Almost flying through the air, she landed with a thump on her butt. Ouch, thought Bulma, what happened? She looked up to see Vegeta standing between her and Shi with Trunks at his side. Blinking for a few seconds, she was catching up on what just happened. Chichi, Videl and Gohan came running up to her. Bulma was still in shock and just noticed that they were talking.

"Bulma, Bulma!" said Chichi shaking Bulma lightly.

"Mum, ease up." plead Gohan trying to calm his mum down before she hurt anyone. Chichi relaxed her grip on Bulma and slid back a bit to sit on her feet. Videl slid in front of Bulma, staring at her in the face.

"Bulma, are you alright?" asked Videl in the calmest voice that she could muster.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on?" queried Bulma, her voice slightly shaking.

"Vegeta saved you." answered Gohan who looked up. Bulma followed his gaze.

"Leave Bulma alone." said Vegeta with an edge to his voice. He had a stone glare on the kid.

"Yeah, leave mum alone." retorted Trunks with anger in his tone. Shi looked at the father and son team that were across form him. He frowned, sensing that their ki had spiked. They were going to defend Bulma. Who the hell were these two? The boy had to be Bulma's son, the hair matched Dr. Briefs, so the man must be her husband. Why didn't I get invited to the wedding? Thought Shi, I'll ask later.

"Leave now!" Demanded Vegeta while he got in to a fighting pose, Trunks following suit. "Leave now and stay away from my family." Yep, thought Shi, I was right. But he isn't human, much more of a warrior then any human could ever be. So they want to fight let's see what they can do then.

"Make me.' replied Shi, in a flat tone and with a stone stare, and he started to wait for them to make the first move.

"Fine." said Vegeta and Trunks in almost a whisper. Trunks went first. He went Super Saiyan and charged at extreme speed. He couldn't be seen, but Shi didn't need to see him. Trunks went for a kick to the head from behind. Such an attack should of worked, but Shi dodged it. He vanished leaving Super Trunks kicking a image if him. Trunks was left in mid air looking puzzled and then was whacked in the back by Shi who had just reappeared. Trunks collapsed on the ground and went out of Super Saiyan. Every one was shocked, and then almost fell off in classic anime style as Trunks began to snore. He didn't hurt him, thought Vegeta thankfully, but put him to sleep with just one hit? Shi was once again just standing and staring at Vegeta. Shi's opponent, Vegeta, went Super Saiyan but didn't attack. Let's see, thought Vegeta, how much it takes to scare this kid. Vegeta effortlessly changed to the next level of Super Saiyan 2, but still the kid stared, almost looking bored. With a glare, Vegeta powered up to his full power.

Goten had just woken up. He had been napping. Looked around the room he was in, it was one of the many bedrooms that the lookout had. He knew it was one that he and trunks had slept in almost a year before. He just noticed the energy that had woken him up. There was one person powering up. He knew who that was, Vegeta but their was a scarier energy up there as well. Goten jumped up out of the bed and charge up to the main platform. As got out and forced his way through his friends, he saw Trunks on the floor snoring and Vegeta powering up. He looked across and saw a teenager. Goten sneaked across and dragged Trunks out of view. As they got behind the friends Vegeta charged at the boy.

"Get up Trunks." Said Goten as he shook his friend. Trunks slowly came around and looked at Goten.

"Hey Goten, we got to help dad. We need to do fusion." Plead Trunks to Goten. He knew that he had to help his dad.

"Okay." Answered Goten, and they went back to fight.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was heading for Shi at full speed. He decide to knock him back, and then hit him with a Final Flash. Vegeta went to elbow Shi in the gut, but shi moved out of the way and kicked Vegeta back to where he was. What a kick, thought Vegeta, and that speed. Vegeta looked up to see that Shi was pointing a finger at him. He fired a beam at Vegeta, not strong enough to kill him, but enough to knock Vegeta down and wind him. When The others gathered around their fallen friend, they saw a shocked face. Vegeta knew that attack, one he knew all to well. The last moments played back in his mind, and he had no doubt about what just happened.

" He just……used…" struggled Vegeta between his gasps for breathe, " Freiza's…… Death beam…..Technique…." Goku heard his friend and also knew the attack. How did this "Shi" know that attack, thought Goku, he was…… and he was suddenly cut off in mid thought.

"Fu….sion. HA!' Every one looked to where that had come from and saw Gotenks standing there. He moved and stared at Shi and Shi stared back.

"You hurt my father, now I going to hurt you." Demanded Gotenks as he pointed a finger at Shi. Gotenks was an impressive warrior with a lot of power.

Shi had an opponent, Death was going to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, only my character Shi.

Chapter 5 : The Fight and The Fall.

On the lookout stood two of the strongest fighters the Earth had ever seen. Gotenks stood across from Shi. Shi was in his ever apparent frown, while Gotenks was Super Saiyan 3 with a smug look on his face. Gotenks was very strong and he could sense that his opponent was not even near his power. Gotenks moved into a fighting pose, ready to defeat this person. Still part of him kept saying that he wasn't all that he seems. That he had a hidden power, amazing strength. Gotenks shook of the feeling and stared at the sixteen year old across from him. Heh, thought Gotenks, this should be easy. He hasn't got much power. But still….. Behind him Vegeta sat up and waited to see the fight that would happen. He wanted to stop it, but he just couldn't. Every one else seemed to think the same, but just had to watch. Bulma watched and wondered which would win, her friend or her son. Why? Thought Bulma, why does it have to be this way? And why can't I stop it.

"So, you ready loser?" Sneered Gotenks at his opponent. With a evil sneer and snicker, Shi replied "Can you back up that mouth of yours, or you do you talk all the time?" What did he say? Screamed Gotenks in his head. That's it! He going to get it. Gotenks launched himself in to the air, but was only watched but Shi. Gotenks raised his hands above his head and summoned some energy. Heh, he thought, that's see what he does against this. In several rapid movements of his arms, Gotenks shot volley after volley of ki blasts at Shi. Gotenks couldn't see the lookout all that well so kept blasting until he knew he had to be died but decided to fire on last attack. "Kamahamaha!" Cried Gotenks as he shot the beam at the same place as the ki blasts. After the dust settled he saw that he had blown a hole straight though the platform. The hole was slightly too the left of where Shi was but it would of hit him anyway. "HAHA!" laughed Gotenks in triumphant, " NOT SO TOUGH NOW! HAHA!" The other Z fighters started to relax, apart form Bulma who began to cry, for she had just lost a very close friend. Why? Why did this have to happen? When a silent tear hit the ground Vegeta looked at her and saw what had truly happened, and he was sorry for her. "HAHA! WHAT A SCAREDY CAT! DIDN'T EVEN PUT UP A FIGHT! HAHAHA!" Roared Gotenks once again, slashing deeply at Bulma's heart and soul.

"Who said I trying to fight?" said a cruel and evil voice. Gotenks turned slowly, amost frozen and still got chills going up his spine. When fully turned and looking up, he saw it. "HAND CANNON!" Bellowed Shi as he shot a bright Golden beam at Gotenks. The beam was so massive and fast that it was impossible to dodge and to strong to block. Gotenks was frozen in place as he saw the beam close in on him. In a second it forced him back at terrible speeds into the Lookouts floor. The force would have crashed and killed them. The other fighters were chilled to the core at the ruthlessness of this fighter. He has just murdered one of them. NO! screamed Bulma in her head, NOT MY SON! Tears streamed down he face, Why? Why did this have to happen? Bulma turned to see Vegeta with a tear leave his eye look at Shi with pure hatred. Near him she could see Goku and Gohan with the same sort of look as Vegeta, while Videl tried to calm Chichi down as she cried for Goten to come back. Shi landed looking over the place that Gotenks had landed and died. He reached down into the crater, and every one closed their eyes in fear of seeing the mauled and mutilated bodies of their family.

"What are you lot crying over?" asked Shi, looking at the other who had their eyes closed tightly.

"You just killed them, no second thought, no remorse." Screamed Chichi and Vegeta. The floor around the family of the fighters who had just died was covered with the tears of the ones standing over it. Shi half closed his eye. Bloody hell, he thought, what is wrong with them. He looked down at what he was holding in his hands. How can they not notice what I have in my hands? Weird people.

"You might want to open you eyes, and ears as well." Replied Shi. As the family opened their eyes to see the dead bodies, they heard the most terrible but undeniable snoring. Their eyes snapped open to see the sleeping warriors of Trunks and Goten being held up but Shi. Can it be? Was thought by all of them. But they had just seen them get killed. "You didn't think I would kill them, did you?" Asked Shi in a slightly joking tone.

"Yes." Replied Goku starching the back of his head. He didn't know how to handle this new fighter. He used almost no energy in that attack, thought Goku, yet he not only defeated Gotenks, but ended the fusions and made them fall asleep. What strength. But what mercy as well.

Chichi and Bulma run of and hugged they now waking sons. The attack didn't kill them, but the hugs almost did. Shi smiled slightly, but not enough to be noticed, at the sight of the family reunion. Goten and Trunks had been taken to the others and every one was around them, hugging and talking to them, every one apart from Piccolo and Denda. The stared at Shi who returned it.

"Who are you?" asked Piccolo.

"What do you want?" asked Denda straight after him. Every one turned to see Shi to hear his answer.

"My name is shi," answered Shi in a plain tone, "and I have come for training."

Shi had confront Gotenks, Death had won.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters.

Chapter 6: The Statement and The Slaughter.

"Training?" asked Piccolo to this new warrior.

"You mean you don't know how to control your powers?" asked Denda almost Dumbstruck by what Shi had said. He had used such skill in his fights against Trunks, Vegeta and even Gotenks. Why would he need training?

"Erm….. Yeah, I mean I can't fly or even power up." Replied Shi. He knew what powers he had but had never been shown how to use them.

"But," Started Vegeta as he got to his feet, "you used Frieza's Death Beam on me."

"And you used that really strong attack on these two." Said Gohan as he point to warriors being hugged by their mothers.

"Yeah, that was on the moment sort of stuff. That Death beam just came to me and the other move I came up with." Said Shi as he scratched the back of his head. "That wasn't skill, more quick thinking. And I would like to know the full power that I have been granted." For the talk, Shi had been staring at the floor but he then looked up to see Bulma standing in front of him with Chichi behind her. "Erm….. Hi Bulma."

At this statement, Bulma hugged Shi with all her might, which is a lot.

"Shi." She said as she hugged him. After about a minute of it she stood back from him and looked him up and down. Chichi then stepped in front of him.

"Erm…. Hello Chichi." He said in a sort of worried way. He knew of Chichi's power and protectiveness. In stead of being whacked really hard, he got another bone braking hug from her. "Ow…" was all Shi could get out from the extreme hug he was being given by Chichi.

"Thank you for saving Videl," said Chichi, while Videl and Gohan both scratched their heads, "and thank you for not killing Goten and Trunks." As she said the last part she started to cry into his chest. She felt Shi put a hand on her shoulder and he gently pushed her back enough for him to look her in the face. They stared into each others eyes, and Shi said in a gentle but plain voice, "I would never dream of hurting them, or any of you." Chichi let go and walked back smiled at Shi and returned to her snoring son's side.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" said Videl as she and Gohan went up to him. "I'm still glad that you helped me Shi."

"Anything to help someone." Answered Shi. He was nervous of saying the wrong thing in front of Gohan as he was very fast and strong. He was thinking anything to help someone as pretty as you. But decided against it.

"Been even longer since I have seen him." Retorted Bulma from behind them, "last time I saw him was when he got that glove." And on cue Shi lifted up his right hand. On his hand was a Blood red glove with the Capsule Corp. symbol on it. Shi almost never took the glove off. "Do you still have the other gift we made for you?" asked Bulma as she tilted he head a little.

"Yeah." Answered Shi He always took it with him. It came in useful a few weeks ago when he need what it carried.

"So," started a slightly mad looking Vegeta, "how did you meet Bulma?"

"Well…" started Shi as he was cut off by Bulma waving her hand in the air a little. "It can wait till were inside." Said Bulma as she started to walk into the building on the lookout. Soon they had the sleeping youths in one of the many bedrooms and the rest of them were in a room with a long table in which they had been in on Shi arrival.

"Ok, I meet Bulma some years ago at the Capsule Corp. building. My school was on a trip to visit there." Started Shi, he was hoping that Bulma would help him at some point. "We were to go round in three groups and see the different machines. I was in the third group that went around last." Shi continued as he glanced at Bulma, looking for signs that she was going to help him, but she was looking at Vegeta. "Bulma was working on one of the machines. When my group got round to it, Bulma started to explain and use the machine she was stationed at. But the thing broke down, stopping completely. She went to see what had happened, but then the machine went crazy and grabbed her and almost killing her." Shi stopped and looked at Bulma pleading with her to explain the rest, but was meet with the same look and so he continued. "The machine has arms to hold the object that it is cutting in place. It grabbed her and was about to cut and crush her. But I got to the panel and was able to stop it. She had mentioned how it was easy to use. I went to pull her out, placing my right hand in the same place. I had got her out but the machine cut my hand. It cut both sides, almost all the way through. It then opened and I pulled my hand away." At this memory, Shi put his hand on the table and looked at it for a while then continued. "I was taken to the buildings hospital area. There I was treated but had to be kept over night. In that one might, I had become friends with every one and real close to Bulma. We talked most of the night. They said they would make me something as a thank you gift for saving Bulma. They had already made the glove to fit over my painful but healed hand. I said that I could use something to carry my weapons in, as I'm a weapons master. I was out the next day, but we kept in contact for a while." When Shi had finished, he stared at his hand. The gloved hand started to shake slightly, and everyone started to look at it. "But enough about me," said a shaking Shi as he looked slowly up from his hand to greet everyone's eyes looking at him, "Will you please train me?"

In the Forest near South city, there was found some people murdered. A group of campers had left for there a few days ago. When a search team went there to see if they could find them, they discovered the group had been murdered and slaughtered. When the team looked closely at the bodies, they noticed no defensive wounds, so they didn't fight back, but there were no rope or marks showing that any had been bond. The oddest thing that they noticed was that all the person, even the one's whose head was sliced off, were smiling.

"What the hell?" asked the leader of the group. They all stared at the bodies in pure fright. They didn't know what to do; it was pure fear and terrier. Every one was scared to…..

"What a lovely day." Said the person at the back. When he was heard everyone stared at him. But, one by one each felt better, happier about life. Even the bodies were better.

"This isn't so b……" said another member but was cut off when his head was sliced off. Every one still smiled and watched it as it hit the floor.

"I ag…." Started another but was cut deeply across the chest. One by one, each of the search team was cut down, killed and one was disemboweled. When each one was dead and the last body fell to the ground, the culprit stood in the middle of it all. There stood in the mid day sun was a boy of sixteen, wearing an undone shirt that was white with a black dragon on. He also had baggy jeans on and had flame hair that spiked back into a pony tale. What was odd was that he Wings that were light green and scaly. He had long ears that went back and ended n a point. He had large feet that were clawed. All over his body he had dark red that almost looked black, tattoos showing dragons and many symbols.

"He he he." Chuckled the dragonoid as he looked around at the bodies lat littered the clearing. "This feels great. This power is amazing, but I'm only half of something. Where is that other half?" And on that thought he flew of a way from the island towards the desert.

Shi asked for training, Death was in two places.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Ball Z. Pity that.

Chapter 7: The Training and The Torture.

All of the Z fighters looked at the fighter who had just finished his story. An amazing past to an amazing fighter. His past revealed and his link to Bulma shown to them, they all started considering if they should train him. Each of the fighters looked at each others in thought. Goku turned to Vegeta, who in turn stared at Bulma. Gohan turned to Videl in shock, while Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and 18 all looked and glanced at each other. Mr. Popo and Denda were talking too each other about the situation. Piccolo was just sitting there, staring straight at Shi with a death stare. Chichi's silent sobbing attracted Shi's sorrow. Shi then looked straight forward and in the tone plain and dead, his glassy stare not at anyone. "I wished for this power so I could protect the world," he started getting the attention of everyone, "to protect the one's I care about, unlike before." He ended his statement, and his stare never changed but every one snapped to look at him. Shi looked down to the table remembering. "What wrong?" Bulma dared to ask.

Shi retold the memory. He didn't remember the night that it happened, his memory was finding out. He was at the hospital that he had been taken to. He woke on that day on a comfortable bed, but no like his own bed. He was wide awake, shocked why he wasn't in his bed. He was about 2 years old, able to talk a little and walk. He looked to see to find an unfamiliar face, a woman slightly younger then his mummy. She walked over to his side as he looked up in slight fear and amusement. "Hey there, could you tell me your name please?" she asked in a kind voice as she leant down a little. "My name is Shi." He replied in a nice little tone. "Hello Shi, could you answer me something? Are you Okay?" She asked in a slightly nervous tone. Shi thought about this, he didn't fell any pain. "Erm…No. I don't fell any pain." He looked in to her eyes as a slight tear fell from her eye and rolled down her check, and as it dropped he caught it in his hand. "Is something wrong?" he had asked in such an innocent tone.

Shi was lead into a large room; there were a few silver beds out across the room. There was a wall that had lots of silver doors that lined the back of the room. The nurse that had lead him by the hand let go and walk over the man that was wearing a white coat. The two chatted in the corner as Shi stood watching them. The nurses face n ever changed from being a grim face. The man's face turned from plain to sad and also grim as the nurse spoke to him. He looked towards Shi as he thought over what the Nurse had said. He never thought he would have to make this decision in his life. He turned back to the nurse and nodded. "Thank you doctor." She replied in a little sad voice. She walked back to Shi with another single tear fall down her face. The doctor, however, walked over to the wall of doors and opened two doors that were next to each other. The nurse smiled weakly at Shi and led him to the beds that were rolled out from the doors. The doctor pulled down the sheets of the people who lay there. Shi looked at the faces and fell from earth straight to hell in that one moment. There on the two tables were both of his parents. Each lay un-breathing on the table. Shi slowly began to cry as he turned from the wall and walked slowly forward and away from the bodies. He couldn't believe it, they weren't moving and he never some how that they weren't going home. The nurse walked over from behind and Shi kept walking. She took him by the hand and led him back to his bed as the doctor put the bodies away. Shi never thought about since that night that he cried for the night and slept for the day.

Shi took a serious tone as he looked up after the memory started to fade from his mind. He stared forward with the fury that he held back for years, and his eyes meet with Piccolo's who had been staring back. For the moment that their eyes meet in full force, Piccolo buckled, complete fear and terror rushing his body. The second he saw his eyes, he saw hell itself being held back. Piccolo knew that he would have to train him. Goku and Bulma, who sat opposite, move to comfort Piccolo rose out of his set. Every one was settled by his movement, but even more by what he said. "Yes we will train you. You started tomorrow!" he said and he left. He still felt the terror and fear as he walked out side and found his usual spot and started to meditate. Every one else left apart from Shi who was to stay for his training.

For the next Eight months Shi was trained by the Z fighters. He stayed at the Lookout and learnt all their techniques. First was Piccolo for a month, he was the first to show his power but was almost thrown aside, even at full power. Though he was defeated by Shi, he expected to, so he taught Shi his two strongest moves, The Special Beam Cannon and the Hell zone Grenade. He also taught him the basics of ki and how it is controlled. Next for Shi's training was Krillin. Knowing he had no chance, he taught one of the strongest moves, The Distructo Disc as well as flying. Next was Tein, again knowing he stood no chance, he should Shi the Ki blast Cannon and Spirit Cannon. Vegeta was next. Him being the ever proud warrior, he went full out against Shi in a fight, and lost. Knowing that he had lost, Vegeta forced upon Shi his strongest moves, The Final Flash and his Big Bang Attack. Next was Goku and again Shi was forced to fight Goku, but even at Super Saiyan 3 he still lost. Goku showed Shi how to Instant Translocation and his Two Strongest moves, the Spirit Bomb and the Kamahamaha Wave. Last was Gohan, his job was to see how strong Shi was. When Gohan fought Shi, Gohan lost but only by luck and timing.

He awoke from his Hibernation like state. He still hadn't thought of a name for him self. He had gone in to This state when he felt his mind almost fall apart, something from his other half seemed to interfered with his mind. As he stood from his crossed legged position, he felt the knew techniques inside. Moves that he now knew randomly. Eight months it had been since he had been out. Since he had torn human flesh apart. He craved more if that bliss. He looked up and sensed that there was someone stronger then normal humans round. What fun, he thought, Someone to slaughter. He stood and walked out of his cave, he was back, and he was going to kill what ever he wanted. With that thought he flew towards the energy.


End file.
